1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a method for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting element layers, such as an organic electroluminescence layer, can be deteriorated due to moisture absorption, and thus need to be covered by a sealing film to block the air. For example, a structure has been known in which a sealing film of a multilayer structure that sandwiches an organic film made of resin between inorganic films is used for sealing a light-emitting element layer. In such a structure, an organic film fills an unevenness generated by a foreign substance, and thus it is possible to prevent defects caused by an inorganic film and obtain high barrier performance (JP2007-250370A and JP2014-154450A).
As disclosed in JP2015-109192A, an insulating layer (bank) that partitions pixels generates an unevenness, and thus a sealing film is formed on the unevenness and a surface of a lower inorganic film also has an unevenness. Materials for forming an organic film easily fall from a projection into a recess and stay there, which causes both an area with an organic film and an area without an organic film to be formed between upper and lower inorganic films. This causes multiple reflections in the sealing film due to differences of refractive index, and thus greatly affects optical properties. Further, uniformity in thickness or shape of organic films would lead to uneven optical properties. In addition, compared to adhesion between inorganic films, adhesion between an organic film and an inorganic film is low, and they are easily delaminated.